This invention relates generally to an aquatic slide and wading pool and more particularly to an aquatic slide with safety features for preventing bruising or injury to users and providing more comfort in sliding than existing slides.
Various types of slides which are aquatic, i.e., which use water on the surface of the slide to reduce friction, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,547 (Carrier) discloses an aquatic slide which uses a pipe which runs longitudinally along the slide and has a series of displaced openings. The slide uses foam rubber or plastic as a cushion against rough ground, stones or other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,811 (Tresh) discloses a slide which is not aquatic but which uses a cushion comprising a pad made of PVC/nitrile foam.
An aquatic slide which is intended to simulate wave surfing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,316 (Merino). The slide includes a longitudinal channel with openings which sprays water, a plurality of air inflated chambers, and a body board to give an undulating effect as the user slides down the length of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,898 (Jacober et al.) discloses a recreational slide assembly which fits onto an existing diagonally disposed slide. Water is injected at the top of the slide through openings which create a spray to lubricate the slide. The bottom of the slide exits into a splash or landing pad which extends into a water containing pool.
Existing aquatic slides do not have cushioning which properly protects the users in case of stones or rough ground from being bruised, and do not brake or slow down the user, i.e., prevent abrupt stops at the end of the slide, as does the present invention.